1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a wafer for forming the semiconductor device can be polished using a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus to form a flat surface. In general, the polishing pad of the chemical mechanical polishing apparatus can be pasted on the platen using an adhesive, such that the wafer can be disposed on the polishing pad to be polished. However, bubbles may be trapped between the polishing pad and the platen if the pasting process of the polishing pad is failed. The polishing pad may be not so flat due to the trapped bubbles, which may cause the damages in the wafer when the wafer is polished. In addition, as consumables, the polishing pad can be replaced at regular intervals. The bubble issue may appear every time, such that the maintaining period may be longer, resulting in a low efficiency of the manufacturing process.